Erstwhile
by Grey Cho
Summary: Bisakah janji di masa lalu dipenuhi di masa ini? [AU-AR] [SasuHina]


"Hinata," panggilnya perlahan. Di antara puing-puing bangunan dan gelimang mayat penduduk juga ninja Konoha, Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya yang gemetar. Darah melintasi setiap kulitnya, mewarnai putih yang semula tak bernoda.

Di sisi Sasuke, terbujur kaku jasad pria berambut pirang yang kukenali.

Aku pun sama, tubuhku tak sanggup kugerakkan, hanya ada air mata yang dengan lincah berlinang. Lidahku kelu dan seluruh tubuhku kaku, mati rasa. Satu yang mengisi perasaanku, ketakutan. Musuh yang terlampau kuat telah berhasil meluluh-lantakkan Konoha. Sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai sang Hokage, suamiku, harus meregang nyawa karenanya. Sangat kuat, sampai-sampai duet Uchiha-Uzumaki tak sanggup menghentikannya. Dari kejauhan, sayup, kudengar suara anak sulungku tengah bertarung.

Aku sadar, tubuhku tak akan mampu membawakan pelukan untuknya. Aku sadar, bibir ini tak akan lagi menyebut namanya. Aku akan segera menyusul suamiku, menyusul Neji.

Lantas, apa yang pria di sisiku tengah lakukan? Uchiha Sasuke, bersusah payah bernapas, justru mengulurkan jemarinya padaku. Aku menyambutnya, jemariku yang susah payah berhasil kugerakkan kini menggenggamnya. Bibir Sasuke yang mulai pucat menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kelak, semoga kita kembali dipertemukan. Semoga ingatan dan perasaan ini tak juga berubah."

Aku terbelalak, mataku seolah memiliki tenaga untuk melirik pria berambut hitam yang kini meringis sembari berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, mendekati tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya. Dia menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu siku. Aku terdiam, kulihat darah segar terbatuk melalui mulutnya.

"Aku menyesalinya sampai saat ini. Aku menyesal menyerahkanmu pada Dobe. Aku menyesal tidak menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu."

Apa yang Sasuke katakan? Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini dia mengungkapkan perasaannya? Kenapa di penghujung dia harus membeberkan semuanya?

"Bisakah … bisakah kita bertemu kembali?"

Aku memandang lurus Sasuke yang kini berada di atasku. Darah dari mulutnya menetes ke pipiku, berbaur dengan air dari mata ini. Aku kembali terbelalak saat sadar Sasuke pun menangis. Aku terisak, berharap masih bisa membalas ucapannya. Ekspresi Sasuke begitu putus asa, seakan dia berharap hari ini tak perlu ada, seakan dia berharap esok masih tersisa untuk kami. Namun, tidak. Waktu tengah tidak berbaik hati, baik padaku atau padanya.

"S-Sasuke … Sasuke-kun." Aku berusaha meloloskan ucapanku, tapi tak berhasil. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Suara ledakan memenuhi area kami terbaring. Sasuke menyuruhku memejamkan mata, mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu merasa takut.

Kala itu, Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di dahiku, singkat, sebelum menjatuhkan diri tepat di sisiku. Aku tak lagi merasakan suhu hangat dari genggaman tangannya, membuatku kembali terisak sejadinya. Aku menurut, kupejamkan terus mataku, berharap saat membukanya, kehidupan lain menantiku.

Ya, semoga saja di kehidupan lain, ingatan ini masih tetap ada. Semoga saja aku bisa kembali bertemu Sasuke. Aku ingin menjalin apa yang tak bisa kami jalin di kehidupan masa ini.

Dengan itu, kubiarkan kesadaranku direnggut oleh kegelapan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR – AU

SasuHina

Hinata's POV

 **Erstwhile**

Aku terlahir kembali sebagai Hyuuga Hinata di kehidupan ini dengan ingatan kehidupan lama yang masih berada dalam benakku. Aku tak ingat kejadian apa pun setelah aku menutup mata. Namun, selebihnya, aku bisa mengingat jelas kehidupan lampauku. Aku terus mencari sosok Sasuke di kehidupanku yang ini. Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang keluarga kaya Uchiha. Mereka yang memiliki mansion megah di pinggiran kota dan memiliki peternakan luas di perbatasan. Aku menemukan Mikoto. Namun, tak satu pun dari anaknya yang memiliki rupa dan nama seperti Sasuke.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Misaki. Uchiha Misaki. Dia memiliki rupa persis sama seperti Sasuke. Aku berusaha mengingatkannya tentang kehidupan lampau saat kami berdua merupakan dua ninja dari desa yang sama. Namun, Misaki tak bisa mengingat apa pun. Aku menggigit bibir. Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa menigngat kehidupan lampau sepertiku? Kenapa dia melupakan janjinya sendiri? Aku merasa kecewa.

Namun, pribadi Misaki yang hangat membuatku tak sampai hati untuk membencinya. Kubiarkan perasaan ini diombang-ambing oleh kebaikan sang pemuda. Hingga suatu saat, aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Misaki masih sama, tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan perihal dunia ninja, Konoha, dan Kawaki. Tak satu pun penjelasanku mampu membangkitkan ingatannya. Tak satu pun ucapanku masuk ke nalarnya dan dianggap sebagai hal yang masuk akal. Aku pernah meronta, memukuli dadanya. Aku benci dengannya yang seenaknya berjanji untuk mengingatku, tapi justru melupakanku. Aku benci padanya yang seolah menelantarkan janji yang dia ucapkan dan membiarkan diriku seorang yang mengingat janji tersebut.

Misaki mendekapku, meyakinkan bahwa sekalipun dia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan soal kehidupan ninja, perasaannya padaku adalah cinta.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, aku melahirkan seorang bayi di sebuah klinik tak jauh dari kediaman dua lantai yang kutinggali bersama Misaki. Bayi dengan sejumput rambut berwarna hitam itu merengek dalam dekapanku. Ketika dia membuka mata, tangisnya tiba-tiba reda. Aku terbelalak. Kupandangi matanya dan terkesiap. Tubuhku gemetar. Seketika gemetar. Wajah itu, mata itu. Rupa yang persis dengan Misaki itu adalah miliknya. Bayi dalam dekapanku adalah dia. Aku tahu itu saat menyelam memandangi dua bola mata hitamnya.

Dia Sasuke. Aku melahirkan Sasuke.

Dengan itu, kunamakan dia "Uchiha Sasuke". Kusebut namanya dalam isakan. Kutulis namanya dalam akta kelahiran dengan pena yang bergetar dimainkan jemariku.

Misaki tak pernah meningat masa lalunya karena dia bukanlah Sasuke. Sasuke belum terlahir di dunia ini ketika aku mencarinya. Kami benar-benar bertemu. Namun, ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Dunia ini tidak adil. Aku mengecam kehidupanku.

* * *

Ketika usia Sasuke mencapai dua belas tahun, usiaku telah menginjak tiga puluh dua tahun. Dia tampak seperti Sasuke mini yang kulihat kala kami masih _genin_. Pemuda itu menolak memanggilku dengan "ibu". Dia menolak memperlakukanku seperti ibunya. Bahkan ketika dia mulai bisa bicara, dia memanggilku dengan "Hinata". Kecupan selamat tidur darinya, bukanlah kecupan seorang anak pada ibunya. Pelukan erat dari dua tangan mungilnya, bukan pelukan sayang dari seorang anak. Semua afeksi dari Sasuke padaku murni ada afeksi pemuda pada seorang perempuan.

"Hinata," panggil Misaki. "Aku tak mengerti dengan anak kita. Dia menolak memanggilku dengan 'ayah' dan menolak memanggilmu dengan 'ibu'. Dia bertingkah seolah dia seusia kita. Adakah dari cara didik kita yang salah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas. Tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Misaki dengan jawaban seperti apa. Haruskah kujelaskan bahwa orang yang kucari adalah anakku? Anak kandungku? Haruskah kukatakan bahwa anak kandungku mencintaiku? Tentu saja tidak. itu adalah pilihan buruk dan akan berujung pada pertikaian ayah-anak. Kutuangkan teh ke cawan suamiku.

Kulirik koper besar yang dia letakkan di sisi kursi. Dia akan bekerja di luar kota selama beberapa bulan untuk memperluas bisnis Uchiha, meninggalkanku dan Sasuke di kediaman luas ini. Dalam hati, aku menolak. Aku ingin merengek ikut dengan Misaki. Aku … aku takut pada Sasuke. Ingatannya masih terjaga demikian pula dengan perasaannya. Namun, di kehidupan ini kami berdua terlahir sebagai ibu dan anak! Dia tidak boleh tetap memendam perasaan yang sama kepadaku, ibunya!

Namun, Misaki telah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tak perlu ikut. Dia akan pulang sekali waktu untuk menengok keadaanku. Aku pun tak ingin membuatnya cemas. Suamiku adalah salah satu orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa nama Uchiha kepada masa depan yang bersinar. Aku tak mau dia gagal. Aku ingin dia mewujudkan impian sebagai pebisnis unggul. Ketika suamiku pamit, aku bisa melihat seringai di bibir Sasuke, membuatku berharap memiliki tempat lain untuk kuhuni sementara waktu.

* * *

"Hinata?" Ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamar. Aku masih berada di dalam, bersembunyi di balik pintu. Kenop pintu berkali-kali berputar. Namun, aku tak punya nyali membukakannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam? Keluarlah. Kita makan malam bersama. Aku sudah membuatkan sup jamur dan daging panggang."

Suara Sasuke menakutiku, membuatku tak mau meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku bersyukur, baik aku dan Sasuke tak bisa menguasai jurus apa pun di masa ini. Jika saja bisa, mungkin pintu kamarku sudah dibakarnya dengan _amaterasu_.

"K-kau makan saja duluan, 'Nak. Ibu akan makan nanti."

"Kau takut padaku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia tahu ketakutanku. Dia sadar ketakutanku.

"T-tidak! Aku harus takut pada anakku sendiri?" Aku berbohong.

Kudengar embusan napas panjang dari balik pintu. "Kalau begitu, keluarlah. Aku tak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu."

Kutengok salib yang terpajang di atas ranjang sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak membukakan pintu. Sosok Sasuke yang tingginya mencapai leherku berdiri dengan pandangan sebal. Dia memelototiku.

"Kau bisa sakit jika menunda makan."

Pemuda itu, anakku, menarik tanganku sampai aku menepisnya. Oniks milik Sasuke membulat pertanda dia terkejut dengan aksiku yang menolak pegangan tangannya. Namun, pemuda itu hanya berdecih.

"Kau benar. Aku lupa. Aku tak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu, termasuk menggandeng tanganmu."

Dengan itu, Sasuke menuruni anak tangga terlebih dahulu dan kami melewatkan makan malam dalam diam.

* * *

Seringkali aku memperkenalkan Sasuke pada gadis-gadis sebayanya, berharap anakku bisa membuka hati dan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain secara normal. Namun, tak ada satu pun gadis yang mampu menarik hati sang pemuda. Dia enggan bercengkerama denganku tiap kali kukenalkan dengan gadis setelahnya. Dia tampak kesal hingga beberapa hari dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ketika usia Sasuke mencapai tujuh belas tahun, aku telah berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Rambut Sasuke mulai panjang, menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kini, dia memanggilku dengan ibu. Tak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih tertarik padaku secara romantis. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, selayaknya anak pada ibunya. Dia pun mulai membuka diri pada Misaki, mengobrol seyogyanya ayah dan anak. Perubahan ini awalnya membuatku terkejut. Setengah diriku tak terima. Namun, setengahnya lagi, aku merasa lega. Kami adalah ibu dan anak, sudah sewajarnya kami berperilaku seperti ibu dan anak, bukan?

Sasuke tumbuh sebagai pemuda cerdas yang disukai banyak gadis. Namun, belum ada satu pun gadis yang dia bawa ke rumah dan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Pemuda itu justru sibuk mengisi waktu luang dengan membaca atau berkeliling dengan lelaki sebaya. Ketika hari kunjungan orangtua tiba, aku datang mewakili Misaki yang kemarin pergi ke luar kota, lagi-lagi karena urusan bisnis.

Aku berbincang dengan guru Sasuke, perihal masa depan sang anak. Kutepuk bahu lebar pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku ini menjadi orang sukses. Itu saja. Aku tak ingin membebaninya dengan keinginanku atau keinginan suamiku."

"Itu bagu sekali, Bu," puji sang guru. "Ada banyak orangtua yang justru membebani anaknya macam-macam. Namun, Anda berbeda."

Guru itu lantas memalingkan wajah pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali memiliki ibu seperti Hinata ini."

* * *

"Ucapanmu bagus sekali, Bu. Paling tidak, aku tidak merasa harus meneruskan bisnis ayah," celetuk Sasuke di lorong sekolah.

Aku dan Sasuke menyudahi acara kunjungan dan anakku itu berniat mengantarkanku hingga pintu gerbang. Kala itu, aku berinisiatif mengedarkan pandangan, melihat acara kunjungan kelas lain. di sanalah, aku mengaduh pelan lantaran bahuku berbenturan dengan lengan seseorang. Aku baru akan membungkuk minta maaf andai saja tidak mengenali sosok yang bertubrukkan denganku tak sengaja.

Adalah sosok pria berambut pirang dan pemuda sebaya Sasuke dengan rambut sama pirang yang barusan berbenturan denganku. Mataku membulat, terperangah tak percaya.

"Naruto-kun? Boruto?" Aku langsung saja menutup mulutku yang keceplosan. Kupandangi sosok suamiku di masa lalu yang tak berubah. Dia tampak sebaya denganku, sementara Boruto sebaya dengan Sasuke. Satu yang berbeda, warna bola mata Boruto bukanlah biru, melainkan hijau.

Naruto mengangkat alis, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mengenaliku. Dalam hati, aku bernapas lega. Bagaimana jika Naruto bisa mengingat kehidupan lamanya seperti aku dan Sasuke? Akankah dia mengecapku sebagai wanita yang tidak setia?

Tak suka, Sasuke mencegahku untuk berlama-lama menatap duo pirang Uzumaki dan bergegas berjalan meniti anak tangga.

* * *

Kadangkala, kuhabiskan waktu luangku untuk duduk di kafe, menyesap kopi yang disajikan sembari sesekali melahap kue-kue kecil di atas piring. Aku memainkan telepon genggam di tanganku sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa kursi yang seharusnya kosong di depanku diduduki seseorang.

"Anda sendirian saja?"

Suara serak yang dahulu nyaris setiap hari menyapa pendengaranku, yang dahulu seringkali membuatku jatuh pingsan saking malunya, kini kembali terdengar begitu dekat. Aku mendongak, memperhatikan tamu tak diundang yang seenaknya menjadi teman satu mejaku.

Pria itu menopang dagu dan mengamati setiap inci wajahku. Kuharap, tak ada jejak kopi atau remah camilan yang menempel di pipi.

"Apa kita saling mengenal? Anda tahu namaku dan nama puteraku."

"T-tidak. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar nama kalian disebut." Aku berbohong entah kali ke berapa. "Anda tidak datang bersama istri Anda?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa renyah. "Aku duda. Aku sudah bercerai sejak lama dengan istriku. Kami selalu bertengkar. Selalu meneriaki satu sama lain. Selain itu, istriku agak sering menggunakan cara kekerasan dan aku rasa, itu pemandangan yang tidak baik jika dilihat anak-anakku setiap saat."

Aku mengangkat cangkirku, memilih kembali meneguk cairan pekat guna menetralkan keterkejutanku saat ini. Sedikit banyak, aku bisa menebak dengan siapa suamiku di masa lalu ini menikah di masa ini.

* * *

Aku berulang kali mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa statusku telah menikah. Aku memiliki suami walaupun seringkali absen bertemu karena jadwal kerja suamiku yang padat. Namun, Naruto begitu keras kepala dan meminta nomor ponselku. Dia juga selalu mengirimkan teks singkat seperti ucapan selamat pagi atau mewanti-wanti agar aku makan siang tepat waktu. Seolah tahu bahwa aku akan datang lagi ke kafe yang sama, pria itu telah duduk di salah satu kursi, menyilangkan kaki, dan menyesap secangkir kopi. Aku menautkan alis ketika dia menyuruhku duduk di kursi kosong di depannya. Aku tak dapat menolak, suasana kafe cukup ramai saat itu.

Ketika aku masuk ke kamar seusai mandi, aku dikejutkan dengan penampakan anakku yang berdiri tak sabar. Matanya menjelajah layar ponsel milikku. Giginya bergemeletuk. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kedutan di pelipisnya, tak menyangkal emosi yang sedang membuncah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku tak suka melihat anakku tiba-tiba masuk kamarku tanpa izin dan melihat isi ponselku sembarangan, terlebih ketika suamiku saja tak melakukannya. Terlebih, ketika aku tahu bahwa anakku adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang memiliki hubungan tak terdefinisikan di masa lalu denganku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, Hinata?" Geraman penuh amarah tak Sasuke coba tutupi. Dia benar-benar marah. Dia memanggilku dengan nama.

"Kau menolakku, tapi kau justru berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke melemparkan telepon genggam ke dinding dan menarik keras baju handuk yang kukenakan. Aku mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha meninju pipinya, tapi Sasuke terlebih dahulu mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Dia mencegah agar aku tak berontak. Aku mulai merasa takut. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Sasuke (bahkan tanpa _chakra_ ) jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"KENAPA DUNIA INI TAK ADIL? KAU DAN NARUTO TERLAHIR KEMBALI SEBAYA, TAPI AKU … AKU HARUS TERLAHIR DARI RAHIMMU! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR SEBAGAI ANAKMU?" Sasuke berteriak, dengan suara penuh amarah, kekecewaan, dan keputusasaan.

Untuk kali yang kedua, aku melihat ekspresi pedih Sasuke. Ekspresi yang pertama dan terakhir kali dia perlihatkan di masa lampau. Ekspresi seolah dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan tak akan pernah menggapainya kembali.

Aku meletakkan dahiku di bahu Sasuke. Benar. Benar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Dunia ini sungguh tak adil. Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku pada Sasuke, perasaan yang membuatku selalu mengecualikan Sasuke di masa lalu. Mengecualikan diri untuk tidak menyukainya. Mengecualikan diri untuk tidak takut padanya. Mengecualikan diri untuk menjadi teman baginya. Aku tahu bahwa di kehidupan lampau, situasi kami mirip. Dipenuhi rasa iri pada saudara yang lebih unggul. Sama-sama tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik.

Kemudian, sama-sama ditinggalkan seorang saudara yang mengorbankan nyawa demi kami.

Setelah sama-sama menikah, aku dan Sasuke sering mencuri waktu luang, bernostalgia dengan masa lalu dan mensyukuri kehidupan kami yang kini sama-sama memiliki pendamping untuk mengurus separuh diri kami. Namun, kala itu, aku ingat benar, Sasuke selalu mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan "tapi", seakan ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sayangnya, di kehidupan lampau, aku tak berani menggali "tapi" yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan.

" _Aku bersyukur membina keluarga. Maksudku, aku tak menyangka bahkan orang seperti aku pun berhak memiliki keluarga seperti ini, tapi …."_

Sasuke tak pernah melanjutkan ucapannya setelah ada kata "tapi". Ucapannya menggantung begitu saja. Hingga akhir ayat, aku baru sadar, Sasuke pasti berpikir matang-matang. Dia tak mungkin berusaha merebutku dari Naruto, tak mungkin merusak dua hubungan keluar, baik yang aku bangun maupun yang dia telah bangun. Sasuke, terlepas dari perasaannya sendiri, telah berkorban demi keberlangsungan rumah tanggaku dan Naruto serta rumah tangganya dan Sakura-san.

Kemudian, ketika seharusnya dia punya peluang di kehidupan masa kini, secara ironis, Sasuke justru harus terlahir sebagai anakku. Status yang membuatnya selalu bersamaku, tapi juga menjadi jurang luar biasa lebar yang membuat kami tak bisa menjalin kisah cinta.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Naruto-kun di masa ini. Jangan khawatir. Aku … aku tak akan mengkhianati ayahmu untuk bersama dengan Naruto-kun."

Aku tahu, bukan kalimat seperti itu yang Sasuke ingin dengar dariku. Aku tahu, Sasuke ingin mendengar bahwa aku mencintainya dan aku memang mencintainya. Namun, cinta yang harus tumbuh di hatiku saat ini adalah cinta kepada Sasuke sebagai anak, bukan yang lain.

* * *

Sasuke telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada gadis mana pun, membuat suamiku dilanda kerisauan. Terlebih, beberapa kali dia menangkap basah Sasuke tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan lembut. Beberapa kali, dia memergoki Sasuke memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku yang merasa disudutkan, mau tak mau memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tentang kehidupan lampauku dan Sasuke beserta hubungan kami di masa lalu, juga bahwa Sasuke-lah lelaki yang kucari, bukan Misaki.

Apa yang kudapatkan? Dalam sekian menit, tubuhku telah terhempas ke lantai dengan bekas tamparan terlihat jelas begitu merah di pipiku. Aku berteriak panik ketika melihat amarah meletup dari sirat mata suamiku. Dia mencengkeram pipiku kasar dan kembali menamparku.

"Istri gila! Tak waras! Jangan katakan bahwa kau dan anak kita sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh? Dunia ninja? Kehidupan masa lampau? Heh! Kau sudah gila, Hinata!"

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Misaki!" Aku merintih, berusaha meminta ampun pada suamiku yang menaikkan tangan, seakan hendak memukulku.

Sejurus kemudian, aku melihat suamiku terpental. Bahu lebar dan rambut hitam sepundak menyapa pandanganku. Sasuke telah ada di depanku. Langkahnya tegap menghampiri sosok Misaki yang terjatuh beberapa langkah dari kami. Pemuda itu kembali menghajar Misaki, membuatku harus menahan lengan kuat itu agar dia tak lagi mendaratkan pukulan.

"Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun, tolong hentikan!"

"Dengar baik-baik, lelaki brengsek yang berani memukul Hinata sepertimu tak pantas menjadi suaminya! Bedebah!" Mata Sasuke memandang jijik pada Misaki. Semua sumpah serapah dilayangkannya.

Sungguh, aku dan Sasuke tak pernah melakukan hal macam-macam. Tidak di kehidupan ini atau pun di kehidupan lampau.

Namun, tetap saja surat perceraian dari Misaki dilayangkan kepadaku beberapa hari kemudian.

* * *

Aku tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan mantel hitam. Pemuda itu mendatangiku, menawarkan diri membawakan dua plastik berat yang kubawa.

"Aku tak menyangka bertemu lagi denganmu, Bibi."

Mataku mengerjap dan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirku. "Bibi"? Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar seseorang yang pernah menjadi anakku dan selalu memanggilku dengan "ibu", kini memanggilku dengan "bibi".

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan plastik belanjaanku, Boruto. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik."

Syukurlah, dia masih tetap menjadi anak yang baik hati.

"Ayah bilang, lelaki harus membawakan wanita barang belanjaannya. Namun, ayah sendiri selalu malas-malasan di rumah saat ibu pergi berbelanja. Ayahku sangat payah!"

Ah, sisi yang selalu meremehkan ayahnya masih juga sama.

"Bibi, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena selalu menyarankan pada ayah untuk rujuk kembali dengan ibu. Hubungan mereka selalu disertai teriakan dan pertengkaran, tapi aku tahu benar mereka saling mengasihi. Terima kasih. Berkat saran Bibi, mereka berdua kembali menjadi suami-istri."

Kupandang wajah pemuda yang melaporkan hubungan ayah dan ibunya kepadaku dengan antusias. Mata hijaunya gemerlap penuh keceriaan. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam di depanku dan berkata bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan lelaki yang kucintai sebagai pendampingku. Dengan pesan itu, dia pun pamit, meninggalkanku di stasiun.

* * *

Aku terbengong-bengong di depan kediaman satu lantai yang kini menjadi istanaku dan Sasuke. Usai resmi bercerai dari Misaki, aku tinggal di salah-satu kediaman Hyuuga yang tak dihuni siapa pun. Tak sebesar kediaman Uchiha, tapi bagiku dan Sasuke, rumah ini sudah sangat besar. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda berambut hitam tengah menata perabotan makan di atas meja.

"Selamat datang, Hinata."

Dia berbalik dan menghampiriku, meraih dua kantong belanja yang kubawa.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Aku tak tahu harus menamai hubungan ini dengan nama apa. Haruskah kukatakan bahwa ini hubungan tanpa status? Aku tak mengerti. Di masa lampau, aku hanya pernah menjalani hubungan sekali. Hubungan rumit seperti ini … aku masih asing. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke, sebagaimana Sasuke berdedikasi untuk terus menemaniku. Jikalau ini hubungan yang tak seharusnya ada, maka biarkan Sasuke menemukan tambatan hatinya cepat atau lambat. Namun, jika ini adalah hubungan yang diperbolehkan, aku tak akan keberatan melewati sisa hidupku di masa ini bersamanya.

Setidaknya, janji kami bisa kami penuhi.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading._

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
